Cole (Ninjago)
Cole is a main character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the elements Ninja Master of Earth, who was one of five chosen five warriors to protect the Green Ninja. Of all candidates, Master Wu choose Cole along with Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd and Nya for training. The five became close friends over the course of their training. They would go on to fight against the Serpentine and later the Stone Army. After Lloyd defeated The Overlord and his father was purified of evil, peace resumed until Pythor returned to aiding The Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. It was during this time of peace that Jay and Cole began to form affections for Nya. The conflict would come to an abrupt end when Zane sacrificed himself to vanquish The Overlord. Cole and his compatriates parted ways with Zane gone; However the team would reunite upon finding that Zane survived. Cole and the Ninja traveled to Chen's Island to compete in the Tournament of Elements. During the Tournament Cole would make amends with Jay over their competing affections towards Nya. The Ninja would ally with the Elemental Masters to fight the army of Chen. After the campaign, the Ninja battled a legion of malevolent spirits lead by the evil Morro, of Cursed Realm. In an effort to learn Airjitzu, the Ninja went to the Temple of Yang. Once at Yang's Temple Cole was turned into a ghost. Even after his transmographication, Cole did what he could to aid his still livng friends in defeating a barrage of hostile ghosts. After the battle, the Ninja were the source of the ghosts, Nadakhan, appeared. Nadakhan used an enchanted balde called the Sword of Souls to capture Cole and his friends. The events of Cole's death as well as later Kya's death, would later be undone by a mystical wish made by Jay. Going back to the Day of the Departed, Cole found Yang was responsible for turning him into a ghost. Yang had tricked Cole into opening the Departed Realm - which revived the Ninjas' old enemies. As his allies fought the villains, Cole fought off Yang and his students. Once Cole allowed Yang's students to make amends with Yang, changing them to humans. Cole himself traveled through the Rift of Return, becoming human once again, though he still has a ghostly scar across his forehead. He is voiced by Kirby Morrow in the English version of the cartoon, and by Francesco De Francesco in the Italian version of the cartoon. Personality Cole's default attitude seened to remain calm and practical. In truth however, Cole lacked direction and purpose. When Wu offtered him training as a Earth Ninja, Cole saw an oppertunity to make more of himself. Cole is a standard good Samairitan who feels a sense of ccomplishment for a job well done. It is not uncommon for Cole to lose sleep due to repeatidly fine-tuning battle tactics. Skills and Abilities As a representative of the element of earth, Cole has built up great physical strength and endurance - even to supernatural degrees. At full power, Cole can manipulate the earth below his feet, throwing rocks, manifesting clouds of dust, creating fissures, creating fissures, or even outright earth-quakes. As one of the Ninja, he can also adept at Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Gallery TV series Skalidor & Cole (Ep. 05).png|Skalidor caught Cole. Cole, Garmadon, Karlof & Griffin Turner.png Cole & Karlof.png Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya, Cole and Lloyd (Ep. 55).png Jay and Cole Vs. Min-Droid.jpg Ninja and Soto are Free now.png Ninja and Skales.png Ninja in Stone Army's Tomb.gif Cole Destroyed the Yin Blade..jpg Cole with Master Yang..png Cole with Nya (Day of the Departed).png Ninja and Their Friends (Green Destiny).png|Cole celebrates saving the Ninjago with his friends. Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay (Ep. 93).png Cole, Faith, and Jet Jack.jpg Cole, Maya, Cyrus Borg, Samurai X and Jay.png The Ninja and their friends.png Cole and Zane (After Great Devourer's death).png Cole and Lloyd (S7E10).png Lloyd, Cole and Jay speaking with Garmadon.png Cole and Krag.jpg|Cole with Krag. Krag's sad for Cole leave.jpg Cole, Krag and Jay.png Movie Cole lego ninjago movie.png Category:Male Category:Lego Heroes Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mutated Category:Selfless Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranormal Category:Love Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Loyal